1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for operating by hand the normally foot-operated brake and accelerator pedals of an automobile or other motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that can be quickly attached to the existing brake and accelerator pedals of virtually any vehicle, and without the need for special modifications to the vehicle, so that the vehicle can be operated by foot actuation of the pedals, if desired, after removal of the device from the pedals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicles, such as automobiles, are customarily adapted for operation of the braking system and the throttle or accelerator system by means of foot-operated pedals. However, persons who have injured one or both legs, or for some other reason are unable to operate the brake and accelerator pedals of an automobile in the usual manner, can readily make use of a device that permits the pedals to be actuated by an arrangement that permits manual operation and control, rather than foot operation and control. Over the years, many different systems have been devised to permit such manual operation. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,997, which issued Jan. 4, 1966, to Paul V. Malloy, there are disclosed separate actuating rods for the brake and accelerator pedals of an automobile, the actuating rods being connected with respective operating members that are slidable about the periphery of the steering wheel. However, such a system is cumbersome to operate during turning movements of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,954, which issued Oct. 16, 1984, to Dale R. Johnson et al., a manually operable control system is provided that utilizes a two-axis joy stick to operate an electromagnetic servo system that controls individual linear actuators that are connected with the brake pedal and with the accelerator pedal. The system also includes a rotary actuator connected with the joy stick for operating the steering system. However, the Johnson et al. device is very complex and expensive, and does not readily permit conversion between manual operation of the pedals and foot operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,865, which issued Oct. 21, 1980to Robert J. Appley, there is disclosed a vehicle control system for manual operation of brake and accelerator systems of a vehicle. A manual lever is provided and is connected with the braking and throttle systems to permit manual operation. However, the Appley device requires substantial modifications to a conventional automobile, and therefore it also is not readily convertible to permit use with foot-operated pedals and also with manually controlled pedals.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can quickly be fitted to the conventional foot-operated pedals of an automobile, without the need for any modifications to the pedals, and that can also be quickly removed, to permit operation either manually or by foot operation, and without the need for extensive changes to the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a manual control device for controlling the braking and accelerator systems of the vehicle, wherein the device is of simple construction and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and can easily removed from one vehicle and installed in another vehicle, for example, the removal from the owner's vehicle and its installation in a rental vehicle.